


Réel ou pas

by Psychoslasher



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoslasher/pseuds/Psychoslasher
Summary: Même pour un homme mauvais, il peut y avoir un rayon de soleil.





	

Philip avait eu vent tout à fait par hasard des sentiments de Milton à son égard. Connaissant la manie de son ami à prendre des notes sur tout et rien, il aurait du penser ne serait-ce qu'une microseconde qu'il était capable d'entretenir un journal intime, ce qui lui aurait évité de tomber dessus en faisant de la place dans le labo. Il s'en voulut de parcourir les lignes interdites de l'intimité de son ami et voulut ranger le journal lorsque Milton fit irruption dans le laboratoire. Il souriait mais sa mine changea en voyant le plus grand tenant ses écrits intimes.

\- Philip...

\- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit, Milton?

\- Vous avez déjà trop souffert. Je ne voulais pas que vous le preniez mal après les pertes que vous avez subies. Vous avez été rudement mis à l'épreuve du point de vue émotionnel et aussi physique depuis que vous avez... perdu un œil. Je ne voulais pas en rajouter, ça aurait été mal venu de ma part. Depuis que Michonne...

Il s'arrêta en voyant le plus grand se braquer violemment en face de lui. Il n'osa même plus le regarder dans l'œil et crut l'avoir énervé pour la journée. Cependant le plus grand eut un tout autre réflexe et s'approcha de Milton avant de l'étreindre en le rassurant sur ses intentions. Il avait énormément de mal à oublier cette bagarre avec Michonne et malgré la présence non compensatrice d'Andrea, il n'avait que Milton.

\- Pardon, Philip! peu importe pour moi si vous le prenez mal mais... vous êtes tout pour moi. C'est grâce à vous que je vis encore et que j'aide les gens à embellir leur quotidien. Seulement notre amitié est ce qui fait que je ne vous aurai rien dit. J'aurai eu peur que vous ne le preniez mal.

\- Mouai, ce n'est pas une réponse très convaincante.

\- En plus dans un monde où tout est à rebâtir, notre espèce en déclin et tout le reste... l'idéal serait plutôt un homme et une femme et non un homme amoureux d'un autre.

Devant la tristesse de sa voix, Blake s'écarta de lui. Il vissa son regard sur ses prunelles larmoyantes et lui caressa la joue.

\- Milton! Je vais te dire une bonne chose. Dans un monde où tout est à rebâtir comme tu dis, l'idéal n'est pas de reproduire les erreurs du monde d'autrefois mais d'enfin commencer à s'ouvrir aux autres. C'est tout ce qu'il manquait à notre espèce avant l'épidémie et maintenant nous avons une chance de nous rattraper. Le respect, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Milton n'aurait jamais imaginé Philip l'embrasser avec une telle passion en cet instant, rien n'aurait pu se passer aussi bien pour lui. Surtout, peu importe ce qui pourrait arriver désormais.

FIN


End file.
